PRV: Nowy
Co gdyby Bakugany po dotarciu na ziemię obdarzyły swoją mocą ludzi? Może stali by się oni Strażnikami Mocy! Bakugan Bitwa! A więc rozpoczynając nową historię udajmy się do miasteczka Groverville gdzie to rozpocznie się najwspanialsza walka dobra za złem. thumb|left Korytarzem Grovervillskiego liceum przemieszczał się właśnie nowo przybyły uczeń. Pewny krok i szeroki uśmiech w nowym miejscu budziły niechęć do niego innych ludzi w końcu gdy ktoś się wyróżnia zostaje znienawidzony, ale co go to. Bycie wyjątkowym nie jest złe. W końcu unikaty są najbardziej cenne. W pewnym momencie jego uwagę zwróciła dziewczyna siłująca się z szafką. Adi: Poczekaj! Pomogę ci! Proszę. Ami: Dzięki? thumb|leftAdi: Jestem Adrian Dragneel, ale możesz mi mówić Adi. Jestem tu nowy i praktycznie nikogo nie znam, jesteś Ami tak? Ami: Skąd ty? Adi: Naszywka. thumbAmi: A no tak! Mam na imię Amalia Sawa, ale możesz mi mówić Ami. Tak więc Witamy w Groverville High School! Od dawna jesteś w mieście? Adi: Tak właściwie to od miesiąca. Ami: To dość małe miasteczko więc raczej się nie zgubisz. Chociaż mamy wszystko co powinniśmy mieć. Adi: Wiesz, wychowałem się na wsi, więc wielkość miasta nie ma znaczenia. Byle by można by robić co tylko dusza zapragnie. Ami: Też prawda. W sumie muszę już lecieć na trening. Jakbyś mnie kiedyś szukał to jestem członkinią klubu pływackiego i tam mnie zazwyczaj spotkasz. Adi: Hehehehe. Good to know! ---- Dragneel udał się w kierunku stołówki. Po przekroczeniu jej progu na starcie już ujrzał podział na grupy. Laski, kujony, sportowcy itepe i tede. Aczkolwiek jego uwagę przykuł siedzący sam przy stoliku chłopak, który zajęty był rysowaniem i nie zwracał uwagi na otaczające go stado zwierząt zwanych nastolatkami. Adi: WOW! To jakaś baza w jaskini czy coś? thumb|leftMati: Dokładnie! Jaskinia niedaleko miasta to genialne miejsce na bazę... Czekaj chwilę. KIM TY TAK WŁAŚCIWIE JESTEŚ?! Adi: Yo! Jestem Adrian Dragneel, jestem tu nowy. Ale mniejsza o to. Mati: Aaaa, wybacz. Jestem Mateusz Sharp. Zazwyczaj nie jestem tak nierozgarnięty, ale wiesz marzę o zostaniu architektem i trochę za bardzo mnie to pochłonęło. Adi: Ooo! Nieźle. Opowiadaj o tej jaskini. Nieźle mnie to interesuje! Poza tym twoje szkice są ekstra. Pierwszy raz widzę by ktoś mógł zaplanować wszystko tak szczegółowo. Mati: Dzięki! Ta jaskinia jest niedaleko miasta, dokładniej koło w Kanionie Smoka. Odkryłem ją niedawno gdy z tatą postanowiliśmy się nieco powspinać. Można tam powsadzać pełno nowoczesnego sprzętu. W dodatku jest ogromna więc można tam ukryć wozy, broń czy cokolwiek innego. Jedynym problemem mogą być stacjonujące tam nietoperze. Adi: Jak już mówiłem WOW! Ale, wybacz, że to powiem nie wydajesz się osobą zbyt ufną więc czemu mi wszystko tak łatwo wyjawiasz. Mati: Nie każdy jest na tyle odważny by być sobą. Poza tym umiem rozpoznać szczerych a sztucznych ludzi, a ty wydajesz się poza tym żądny przygód. No a ja potrzebuje kogoś do pomocy w przeszukiwaniu jaskini. Adi: Spryciarz... Wchodzę w to! Piątek, sobota pasuje? Mati: Hahahaha! I super! ---- Więc tak oto zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Ach jaki to koszmar to się nawet nie muszę rozpisywać bo każdy z nas przechodzi to piekło. Nawet nie ma słów które były by w stanie to opisać! Choć... Rafaello! Mam nadzieję, że to wyraziło więcej niż tysiąc słów. Adi wyszedł zaczerpnąć nieco świeżego powietrza. Adi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Koszykarz: Sorka! Adi: Aaaaa, LUZIK! thumbDans: O ej... Uważaj trochę. Adi: Aaaaa! Sorka! Naprawdę nie chciałem! Trochę za bardzo mnie ponosi gdy chodzi o koszykówkę. Hehehehe! Tak wogule to jestem Adrian Dragneel i jestem tu nowy. Dans: Tyle to widzę. Słuchaj no. Jesteś zbyt porywczy i naiwny. Poza tym nazbyt otwarty. Zachowaj nieco chłodu i dystansu. Nie wiesz kogo spotkasz na swojej drodze. Adi: O ej o co ci biega. Przecież przeprosiłem. Dans: Widzę, że nadal nie rozumiesz... Adi: Denerwujesz mnie. Dans: Więc coś nas łączy. thumb|leftAdi i Dans zaczęli się tłuc, znaczy się rozpoczęli kulturalną wymianę poglądów za pomocą pięści znaną w innych kręgach jako bijatyka bądź dawanie se po mordzie dla bardziej wysublimowanych czytelników. Tak oto po kilku minutach kulturalnego przemeblowywania sobie twarzy chłopcy zamachnęli się by zadać swój ostateczny cios. Niestety los tak chciał że między nich weszła młoda nauczycielka- Yukari Hoshiya. Powalona siłą męskich argumentów, odpalił jej się gniew niczym podczas stanu zwanego okresem. Dans: O k*rwa! Adi: O rzesz... Yukari: MACIE PRZERĄBANE! ---- thumbDans i Adi za karę musieli spędzić dwie dodatkowe godziny w szkole. Zostali odesłani do klasy która wyglądała tak jak na obrazku zamieszczonym obok. Sama klasa oświetlana już była przez popołudniowe słońce. Ku zadowoleniu Adiego okazała się, że na odsiadce musieli zostać jeszcze poznani przez niego wcześniej Amalia Sawa i Mateusz Sharp. Adi: Oooooo YOOOOOOOO! Ami: Adi! Mati: To twój pierwszy dzień i już masz odsiadkę? Hehehe nieźle zaczynasz. Adi: To przez niego. Dans: Ami: Hihihi. Adi pobił się z Adim! Adi: Nie czaję... Mati: Ten zimny drań to Adrian Shane. Adi: IMIENNIK! Dans: Co jest z tym gościem nie tak?! Ami: Choć to może być kłopotliwe zwracać się do was obu Adi. Adi ty będziesz od tej pory Adi, a Shane to Dans. Adi: Czemu Dans??? Mati: A no bo Dans ma czarny pas w czterech stylach walki wręcz, więc mało jest osób które mu dorównują siłą. Mówi się, że jest Tańczącym z Jeleniami. Adi: AAAAAAAAAAAA! I ja serio tłukłem się z kimś takim... chyba serio muszę zacząć uważać! A wy za co siedzicie? Mati: Olałem zajęcia i zostałem rysować projekty. Hahaha! Ami: Trener chciał mnie obmacać więc nie chcąco wylądował w szpitalu. thumb|left|180pxRex: Proszę o uwagę! Nazywam się Inuictus Rex. Niestety jako iż jestem przewodniczącym szkoły przypadła mi ta niezwykle smutna funkcja czuwania nad waszą karą. Adi: Yo! Jestem Adi jestem tu nowy! Rex: Tak, wiem kim jesteś. Jako senpai muszę dbać o swoich kouhai. Co znaczy, że muszę was również znać. Smutno, że nasze pierwsze spotkanie odbywa się podczas kary. Choć jakby się tak zastanowić to muszę was bacznie obserwować, a miałem wpaść do pobliskiego baru na parę... Ile godzin musicie tutaj siedzieć? Adi, Mati, Ami: Dwie. Rex: Na trzy godziny. ---- thumbI tym oto miłym akcentem piątka naszych bohaterów wylądowała w barze "Urwany Film". Nazwa tego baru pochodziła od tego iż ich specjalność, to jest: zalewane wódką drinki powodowały tzw. urwanie filmu. Nasi bohaterowie od dobrych kilku godzin siedzieli i chlali pili w kultrualny sposób. Rex: W taki oto sposób, wasza odsiadka skończyła się jakąś godzinę temu. Mati: Dla pewności zostańmy tu jeszcze z godzinkę. Ami: Tak! Od razu na przyszłość jak jeszcze coś przeskrobim. Rex: W sumie to macie absolutną rację jakby nie patrzeć. Dans: A tak poza tym... Adi: ...to mocny zawodnik jesteś! thumb|leftDans: Dobra Adi! Sorka! Myliłem się co do ciebie! Jesteś spoko ziomek! Adi: Ty też! Mati: Alkohol jednak łączy ludzi. Ami: Co do tego nie ma wątpliwości... Rex: Hehehehe! I tka powinno być! Musimy razem się dzielić swoją młodością! Dobra chodźcie ze mną chce wam coś pokazać. Ami: Teraz? Rex: Taki czas jest najlepszy! ---- Adi, Ami, Mati i Dans poszli za Rexem i wraz z nim zaczęli się wspinać na niewielką górkę. Nie dość że nasi bohaterowie zaczynali już nieco trzeźwieć i załączał się powoli im kac to na dodatek była już pora gdy słońce oświetlało druga półkulę, a my musielim się zadowlić nocnym niebem. A poza tym byli zmęczeni po całodniowej harówce w szkole... no i poza nią. Adi: Naprawdę po tylu piwach i kielichach każesz nam wchodzić na tę górę? Nasza koza już dawno się skończyła! Rex: Jeśli nie chcesz możesz wracać. Adi: thumbRex: Przychodziłem tutaj z mamą gdy byłem mały. Oto Groverville! Dans: Wow! Ami: Mieszkam tu od dziecka, ale nigdy tutaj nie byłam! Mati: Naprawdę robi wrażenie! Adi: Więc to jest Groverville! Rex: Witaj w Groverville Adrianie Dragneelu. Ty, Amalio Sawo, Mateuszu Sharpie i Adrianie Shane pamiętajcie że od dzisiaj nie jesteśmy już tylko kolegami, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. W trudnych chwilach przypomnijcie sobie ten widok i nasze spotkanie! Po chwili takiego stania i wpatrywania się w piękno otaczającego ich świata Rex ponownie zabrał głos. Rex: Dobra jest już późno, pora wracać. Mati: Taaa... Ami: Ale naprawdę... mamy wracać przez to ohydne złomowisko??? Dans: Hmmm... Damy radę. Adi: Jak nie jak tak! thumb|leftI tak oto nasi bohaterowie udali się w drogę powrotną do baru domu. Niestety musieli przejść przez wspomniane wcześniej przez Ami złomowisko. Niby nic strasznego, ale jednak nic fajnego. Goła ziemia niczym protestująca hołota, zardzewiałe maszyny... czy raczej to co z nich pozostało, strzępki bielizny po dzieciakach, które chciały być hardcorami i asymilować się na złomowisku i te pe i te de. Po paru minutach drogi jednak nastał ich silny wiatr. Nie wiadomo dokładnie skąd on się wziął więc żądni przygód nastolatkowie udali się w kierunku źródła. Gdy dotarli na miejsce doznali nie małego szoku. Po środku wcześniej wymienionych rzeczy wirowało tornado błękitnej energii w pozycji poziomej, a nie jak przystało na trąbę powietrzną (i inne trąby) pionowej. Adi: Co to k*rwa jest? Ami: Adi! Nie zbliżaj się tam. Dans: Tornado, to miasto jest pokręcone! Rex: Ale czy to na pewno tornado? Mati: Co masz na myśli. Rex: No nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale czy tornado nie powinno nas wciągnąć? thumbAdi podszedł bliżej tornada, które powiększyło się, a po chwili z niego wyszedł wielki mechaniczny robot wizualnie podobny nieco do żaby w koloru czerwony metalik. Mati, Rex, Ami, Dans i Adi: COO TO JEST?! Frogger: Po...mocy... Kategoria:Seria Power Rangers Vigilantes Kategoria:AdiFire